Hedgehog Invaders
by AlyTheRaygirl
Summary: One is a paranormal investigator who seeks to win the trust of his father, the other is a intergalactic blue hedgehog alien with incredible powers, who was told to stay in the shadows. What happens when these two meet? Chaos insues. A Crossover AU between The Sonic Movie and Invader Zim (takes place one year after the events of Enter The Florpus).


**Hedgehog Invaders** \- A Sonic Movie/Invader Zim crossover

CHAPTER 1

It had been 1 year since the dreaded Florpus incident occurred around the entire Earth. An exiled Irken by the name of Zim, had almost succeeded in conquering the entire Earth by bringing it to the Tallests' Battleship, the Massive, using Professor Membrane's Membraclet. If it had not been for the self proclaimed protector of Earth, and paranormal enthusiast, Dib Membrane, with the help of his sister Gaz and for once, his father, Zim would have won. Sadly, that was not the case.

Dib, after feeling that he had somewhat won this time, deep inside he feels like he hasn't accomplished his goal just yet. He still aspires to expose Zim to the entire world, yet with every chance he got, he still couldn't be able to do so. Zim, for some reason, for every chance he gets, always finds excuses for his terrible attempts to conquer Earth and why they had never worked. As the months went on, Dib notices the same old pattern with how Zim manages his schemes, and perhaps, after all this time, maybe Gaz was right about Zim. That Zim was too incompitent to even conquer this planet, and that he was just wasting his time trying to expose him. "No! Dib snap out of it. You know that's not true!" The young paranormal investigator shook his head in complete denial. There was absolutely no way that Dib could accept that Gaz could be right. To him, Zim was always considered a threat to Earth, since the day they first met in Skool. He could remember the day when he saw the poorly disguised alien in his classroom, and remembers the frustration he had when the rest of his classmates fell for it. To this day, it bothered him. It bothered him that Zim always gets away with all the terrible things he had done, such as when he stole all the kids' organs to appear more human, or the time when he hijacked the skoolbus and threw him and his classmates into a wormhole, only to transport them to a huge white room with a moose, and he could never forget when Zim almost ruined Christmas by pretending to be Santa and tricking every human on earth. How he hated him. How he hated that dreaded space lizard to his very core.

Yet, he remembers a simpler time. Back when he was only 6 years old, when he got a telescope, perfect for stargazing from his dad, for his 6th birthday. He remembers how estatic he was when he ripped open the gift wrapping and to his surprise, he saw the picture of the telescope on the package. He also remembered spending time with his dad, stargazing at night, filling his mind with awe and wonder, imagining what lies beyond the stars. Could he meet an alien? Would they be friendly, or dangerous? He had so many questions in his head that he wanted to ask his dad about the possibility of life existing outside their solar system. When he popped the question to his dad, the answer he got was not at all what he expected. The Professor simply pass the question as a little joke, telling his son that if aliens actually existed, he would probably quit his job as a scientist. "That's nice son. Unfortunately, with all the technology we have, it's scientifically impossible for creatures such as aliens to even exist. I admire you for being interested in stargazing, but don't get your head in the clouds too high on this…. "alien" nonsense." As the professor gently patted his son's scythe like hair, Dib had an expression of disappointment and confusion. Why would his dad tell him, straight up that aliens don't exist? What about those crop circles he saw pictures of? Or stories of people having personal encounters with extraterrestrial beings? He wanted to believe that life could exist somewhere out there, and if he could have the chance, maybe make friends with one. On that day, Dib made it his mission to prove to his dad, once and for all that aliens do exist, and that life can exist outside their own planetary system. He remembers of the years that passed by, trying to find evidence of the existence of aliens to his dad. All his life, he was met with trial and error, mishaps and failures, and not make matters worse, ridicule from not only from his classmates, but from his own father, who didn't even cared that his own son's self-esteem was at an all-time low.

Yet, he never showed weakness. He never let all of that get to him. He was always determined to try and try again. From what he took when his own father, as he was about to fall to his supposed death, admitted to him that he didn't need to prove anything to him, that he was already proud. Those words still remained in his mind. However, even to this day, he wasn't sure what his dad meant by that. Did he actually believe him, or was he only joking and is still insisting that aliens don't exist? "Well….", the young paranormal investigator told himself as he opened a top secret file that the Swollen Eyeball Network gave him to investigate. A file about an unknown cryptic creature who happens to travel at top speeds and is reported to hide in the forest grounds, in the northern region of the U.S, stealing kid sized shoes from people's houses.

"...only one way to find out".

Time: 6:30 am

Location: Green Hills, Montana

The weather: partly cloudy with a cool spring breeze.

Mornings were pretty cool over at Green Hills, especially at sunrise. The breathtaking image of the sun rising behind the mountain range is always a sight to behold. The small town, famous for its sugar glazed donuts and chilli cheese dogs, there is always something interesting and exciting happening, if you're a blue hyperactive hedgehog alien from another world, who's been hiding in secret for 10 years. The adolescent hedgehog always wakes up from his sleep in his little secret burrow and speed towards the desert road, where the town defender nicknamed, _Donut Lord _would reside for traffic patrol, and started on his early morning run. He enjoys the adrenaline rush as he speeds down the roadway of Green Hills, feeling the wind blow on his blue fur, giving him the illusion that he was free to run around wherever he liked. Yet, there was doubt in his mind, racing in his thoughts to the reality that he wasn't free. No, not yet. He was still bound to Longclaw's promise that he can never reveal himself to the inhabitants of this world. As much as he doesn't want people to capture him, and use him for his powers, he desperately wants interaction with somebody. Someone who would never turn him in, but would be his only friend. The thought that he will never, ever, have any sort of companionship, has left the young blue blur into tears as he raced down the roadway, causing streaks of electricity to flow throughout his body. "I…..I….I...I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

The sudden emotional breakdown caused a huge EMP to reach not only throughout all of Green Hills, Montana but throughout the entire northern region of the United States. Power lines were destroyed, power plants shut down, and had left every traffic light on the fritz. After stopping to dry his tears, the blue hedgehog realized what he had done, now even more anxious than before. "Ok, no one noticed that huge blue explosion, right?" This prompted the 13 year old to speed back to his underground hideout, hoping that no one will notice.


End file.
